behind a corsage and a tiny lacrosse sticks
by Suki Pie
Summary: Levi pikir ini terlalu klise. [eruri buat Nab]


**"Behind a corsage and a tiny lacrosse sticks"**

 _ **Attack on Titan © Isayama Hajime**_

* * *

 ** _San Fransisco, autumn._**

 ** _._**

Sebenarnya, kelas literatur Profesor Pixis tidak membosankan. Pria tua itu senang berbicara mengenai sastra klasik, haiku-haiku pada jaman Edo adalah favoritnya, bahkan mempermasalahkan betapa lemahnya seorang Hamlet karena memilih mati hanya demi dendam. Profesor suka dengan Juliet, tapi dia mengutuk Romeo habis-habisan. Puisi-puisi Poe itu unik, sekaligus mengerikan.

Terus terang saja, Levi menaruh sedikit perhatian lebih untuk mata kuliah yang satu itu. Hange tertawa habis-habisan sambil berkata; _astaga Leviku sayang, jangan jadi orang yang melankolis_. Levi tidak mengerti apakah orang pecinta sastra itu disebut melankolis, ia tidak pernah manyadari hal itu dan Levi tidak peduli. Mungkin sains bukanlah teritorinya—seperti Hange—atau ia hanya tidak bisa membayangkan dengan segala keesentrikkan yang dimiliki kawannya itu.

Tapi Levi sengaja tidak mendaftarkan diri sebagai anggota klub literatur. Tidak ada alasan, ia hanya tidak ingin. Tidak berminat. Ia adalah tipe kupu-kupu, kuliah-pulang tanpa perlu adanya kumpul sampai malam menjelang. _Yeah_ , Eld bilang itu _dia_ sekali— _meh._

Jadi, ia hanya duduk di bangku tribun lapangan kampus. Kadang seorang diri, kadang bersama Hange. Kadang duduk di urutan ketiga, kadang di mana saja asalkan ia mendapatkan tempat jika pasukan-pasukan _marching band_ sibuk latihan. Suatu hari, segerombolan pemandu sorak ber-rok mini melewatinya, salah satu dari mereka menyebutnya _freak—_ oh, astaga. Levi tidak tahu itu ditujukan untuknya. Apakah buku dan pakaian yang katanya mirip preman (itu Hange yang bilang) bukanlah sesuatu yang sepadan?

Syukur-syukur ia tidak bertemu sekumpulan pemain basket, atau _lacrosse_ , atau bahkan—

"Levi!"

—bola _rugby_ yang menghantam kepalanya telak, dan suara Hange berteriak, dan terlambat.

"Ups, sori. Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Dan sepasang biru langit yang dalam.

Levi pikir ini terlalu klise.

 **...ooOOOoo...**

"Yang benar saja! Harusnya Profesor botak itu memberiku nilai A, demi Tuhan! A plus, lebih tepatnya. Pernah mendengar kalau ini konspirasi? Kenapa perempuan-perempuan yang cantik di matanya selalu bisa mendapatkan nilai—Levi, kau mendengarku?"

Hange nyaris membanting pintu loker saat Levi menoleh malas. "Aku mendengar," akunya, "tapi tidak tertarik."

"Kau sama saja seperti pria botak itu," simpulnya kemudian, "penampilan diutamakan, kemampuan dikesampingkan. Katakan dengan jujur, Levi. Apa aku cantik?"

Dari sekian pertanyaan yang ada, atau mungkin orang yang bertanya, Levi tidak mengerti kenapa harus Hange orangnya. Ia mengenal Hange di semester pertama, saat mereka mengambil kelas yang sama. Dan mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu dari seorang Hange Zoe tidak pernah Levi pikirkan sebelumnya. Lucu sekali, sebenarnya ia ingin terbahak keras, tapi rasanya kasihan juga.

"Tanyakan saja pada cermin." Mungkin itu jawaban paling normal. Levi meraih diktat setebal dua ratus halaman dari dalam loker, meletakkan buku-buku karangan William Shakespeare yang sempat ia pinjam dari perpustakaan, mengecek apakah ada barang lain yang sekiranya harus ia bawa sebelum kelas selanjutnya dimulai, lalu menutupnya setelah merasa yakin. Kelas terakhir adalah sejarah. Dosennya terlalu kolot dan berkumis tebal.

"Apa itu seperti dongeng putri salju atau semacamnya?"

Mereka berdua serentak menoleh. Kalau bukan karena Hange yang memekik, pintu lokernya mungkin tidak akan terselamatkan. Levi bahkan hampir melayangkan satu atau dua pukulan, kalau perlu.

"Hai, Erwin." Senyum Hange merekah. "Masih ada kelas, atau baru saja selesai?"

"Dua-duanya, kau sendiri?"

"Masih ada klub yang harus aku tangani. Hari ini eksperimen racun arsenik, kau bisa datang kalau tertarik."

"Nah, mungkin lain kali," Erwin terkekeh, lantas mengangkat sebelah alis ketika melirik Levi.

"Kelas terakhir, Smith." Kening pemuda pirang di depannya mengerut, Levi jelas mengabaikan. "Sejarah, kalau itu yang kau tanyakan."

"Oh," bola mata birunya mengerjap. Sekali, dua kali. "Kebetulan sekali, tunggu di sini."

Levi tidak bertanya lebih jauh, tidak juga bertanya apa maksudnya dan menurut sambil mengernyit. Hange pamit lebih dulu, katanya ia tidak ingin terlambat. Sedikit pesan tentang jangan mengantuk di kelas dan sejenisnya ia teriakkan dengan riang, menggema di sepanjang koridor. Seorang janitor menegurnya halus, Erwin sampai tertawa ketika Hange menggumamkan kalimat maaf.

"Jadi, dongeng putri salju atau semacamnya?" tanya Erwin sekali lagi, menutup loker begitu beberapa buku ia ambil dan dijejalkan ke dalam tas. Levi melihat buku-buku jarinya mengerut, uratnya yang menonjol ketika Erwin menarik talinya dan tersampir manis di bahu kiri.

"Itu sejenis teka-teki?"

Erwin tergelak. "Bukan, Levi," yang dipanggil lagi-lagi mengernyit. Levi pernah memberinya peringatan soal panggilan dan sepertinya Erwin tidak mendengarkan. "Kau berbicara soal cermin tadi, Hange juga bertanya apakah dia cantik. Terdengar seperti putri salju, eh?"

Pikiran orang ini, _dear._ "Sesukamu sajalah."

Levi berjalan lebih dulu, sedikit berharap si pirang itu segera pergi atau berlari terburu-buru karena telat lima menit memasuki kelas. Namun dua hal dalam pikirannya tidak terjadi. Erwin kembali terkekeh, kali ini lebih jelas saat langkahnya mengekor Levi setengah langkah lebih belakang.

"Kepalamu bagaimana? Sudah mendingan?"

"Lumayan. Sakitnya juga sedikit menghilang,"

Erwin nyengir. " _Glad to hear that_ , maaf ya."

Agak terkejut, Erwin memang pandai mengalihkan pembicaraan, tapi Levi tidak menduga kalau pemuda itu akan mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama seperti tujuh hari yang lalu. Levi membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil, kemudian teringat akan bangku tribun yang sepi. Benar-benar sepi untuk bangku penonton, meski tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau Levi sebenarnya sadar lapangan sedang ramai. Lagi pula, ia tidak terlalu peduli dengan lapangannya, yang penting dapat tempat duduk dan ia seorang diri. Terserahlah orang mau mengatainya _freak_ atau apa (seperti yang dilakukan gadis _cheers_ itu), Levi tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Profesor Pixis bilang literatur adalah ketenangan, jadi ia mencoba hingga berubah menjadi rutinitas.

Omong-omong soal tujuh hari yang lalu, lemparan Erwin-lah yang membuat kepalanya bermasalah. Dasar bola _rugby_ sialan, Levi tidak tahu kalau permukannya sekeras itu. Ibarat batu yang sengaja disepuh dengan baik. Ia harus tahan mendengar tawa Hange setiap mereka bertemu karena lebam biru yang menghiasi jidat kanannya. Awal-awal saja si kacamata itu mencemaskanya, lalu berubah jadi tawa geli di kemudian hari.

Tujuh hari yang lalu Hange mengenalkan Erwin padanya. Awalnya hanya permintaan maaf tentang lemparan terlalu jauh, berlanjut tukar nama, berakhir saat Erwin dengan senang hati menawarinya antar pulang namun Levi sengaja menolak. Levi bilang sakit di kepalanya tidak terlalu parah. Lebih tepatnya, _belum_ terlalu parah. Mengingat begitu malam tiba pelipisnya berdenyut hebat dan ia susah payah mengambil bongkahan es dari kulkas. _Well,_ Erwin tidak perlu tahu hal itu.

Hange tidak bilang kalau Erwin pemuda yang supel, enam bulan lagi menapaki tingkat akhir, dua tahun lebih tua di atasnya. Levi berpikir kenapa putra tunggal keluarga Smith itu masih saja aktif bermain _rugby_ untuk tim kampus tapi ia tidak pernah bertanya.

"Smith,"

"Kita sudah membicarakan ini sebelumnya, cukup Erwin saja, Levi."

"Smith,"

"... Levi,"

" _Smith._ "

"Baiklah, baiklah, apa?"

"Berhenti mengikutiku,"

Sebelah alis terangkat heran, sekon selanjutnya, cengiran Erwin melebar. "Arah lorong kita sama, Ackerman."

 **...ooOOOoo...**

Kampus jarang ramai di penghujung akhir pekan, terlebih menjelang sore. Sebagian besar hari Sabtu adalah jadwal yang kosong, kecuali beberapa kegiatan klub. Jika kafetaria tidak kekurangan orang dan Petra tidak meminta bantuan, Levi mungkin lebih senang menghabiskan waktu di City Lights Booksellers. Orang tua Petra pimpinan _chef_ di kafetaria kampus, bantuan dari putrinya saja tidak cukup, dan Levi tak segan menawarkan diri. Tidak apa-apa, pikirnya. Hitung-hitung membunuh waktu luang.

"Yang benar saja, _mate_! Erwin, kau terlalu kolot."

 _Well, yeah,_ waktu luang. Untuk seorang Erwin bersama gerombolan kawannya yang berbahu lebar itu. Salah satu dari mereka memberi kode dengan kepala pada yang lainnya, tepat ketika seorang anggota pemandu sorak dan rok lima sentimeter di atas lututnya lewat begitu saja. Siulan dikeluarkan, kerlingan jail, lantas gelak tawa membahana.

"Berani taruhan, kau tidak akan bisa mengajaknya ke pesta dansa tahunan nanti, Mike," laki-laki di samping Erwin berujar, nadanya penuh kelakar. " _Dude,_ Marie itu primadona kampus."

" _Shut up_ , Nile hipokrit. Siapa sebenarnya di sini yang ingin mengajak?"

"Nah, mungkin Marie akan lebih senang kalau Erwin yang melakukan," Levi mengangkat alis, laki-laki bernama Mike itu sengaja memancing. "Atau, ada pasangan lain, Tuan Smith?"

Alih-alih menjawabnya dengan kalimat sarkastik yang sama, Erwin tertawa. Entahlah, Levi rasa tawa itu tidak dipaksakan, tidak juga terdengar lepas. Tangan kirinya meninju bahu Mike, cukup main-main saja. Levi bisa membayangkan bagaimana jemari-jemari kokoh itu menangkap bola _rugby_ lalu membungkusnya untuk bisa sampai di garis _touchdown._ _Brilliant,_ ia seakan melihat pertunjukan dalam benaknya.

Erwin sempat melirik, mata mereka bertemu sejenak, sebelum akhirnya ia berkata. " _Gentleman_ , tempati saja mejanya seperti biasa."

" _Fuuh,_ Erwin akan mentraktir," suara tawa lagi. Perlu sekiranya waktu sepuluh sekon sampai gerombolan berbadan besar itu membubarkan diri, mengikuti intruksi Erwin. Levi mencibir kecil, ya pergilah sana, kalian mengganggu akses kantinnya.

"Hai, Levi," cengir kudanya muncul. "Aku tidak tahu kau—uhm harus kusebut apa, magang? Atau kerja paruh?"

"Membantu Petra,"

"Petra?"

"Ya!" Kepala gadis itu muncul dari sekat dinding dapur. "Levi, kau memanggilku?"

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa," Levi menoleh sebentar, memastikan tidak ada masalah. Erwin mengangguk kecil, seolah berkata ' _jadi begitu, aku mengerti'_ yang sempat terpantul lewat sorot matanya. Baguslah, Levi tidak perlu repot-repot menjelaskan.

"Jadi, menu makanan hari ini—" Kening Erwin berkerut samar. "Clam Chowder? Dan... susu rasa pisang, wow. Sabtu penuh dengan menu yang unik, ya." Ia meraih nampan yang telah disediakan, membiarkan Levi menyerok kentalnya sup lalu meletakkannya dengan cekatan ke dalam mangkuk. Dia mungkin sudah terbiasa, Erwin pikir. Sampai-sampai ia tak sadar sebotol susu pisang dingin menyentuh buku ibu jarinya.

"Hari libur seperti ini, kau malah sibuk,"

Levi mendongak. Beberapa gerombolan teman Erwin kembali sambil membawa nampan yang sama. " _Well_ , selama aku tidak keberatan melakukannya, tidak apa-apa."

"Kegiatan klub?"

"Tidak ada."

" _Tidak_? Sama sekali?"

"Tanyakan Hange kalau tidak percaya,"

"Kenapa,"

"Hanya tidak ingin," _dan merepotkan_ , kalimat akhirnya tergantung di ujung lidah. Banyak hal yang ingin Levi lakukan di luar teritori kampus. "Kau sendiri, sebentar lagi mendekati tingkat akhir tapi masih saja aktif di klub." Astaga, itu kan bukan urusannya _;_ Levi mendumel dalam hati, sepertinya ia tidak cerdas mencari topik pembicaraan.

"Aku?" Senyum Erwin merekah. _Gezz_ , memang sebanyak apa sih stok senyumnya. "Yah, ini tahun terakhirku menjadi kapten. Kesempatan seperti ini tidak akan datang dua kali, bukan?"

Levi nyaris mendengus geli. "Kelihatannya kau jauh lebih sibuk."

"Begitulah. Tapi ini menyenangkan, terlebih dua minggu lagi pertandingan besar." Jeda itu ia gunakan untuk merenung, memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak Levi pahami. "Omong-omong soal pertandingan—"

"Erwin! Kau lama!" Suara Mike mengeinterupsi, lebih mirip teriakan. Begitu Erwin melirik, ada sekiranya lima atau enam orang sedang mengantre di belakangnya. Salah satu kawan klubnya memberinya isyarat untuk segera menyingkir; Nile kalau tidak salah.

"Mereka benar, Smith kau menghala—"

"Hari Sabtu kurang dari setengah bulan lagi," Erwin mencondongkan tubuh ke depan, "semoga saja aku melihatmu di bangku penonton, Levi."

Levi tertegun, kemudian mendengus saat Erwin mengedipkan sebelah mata ke arahnya.

 **...ooOOOoo...**

" _Prom night_. Pesta dansa. _Waltz_ , yah, _whatever._ "

Mike melempar sekuat tenaga, bola dilambungkan setinggi mungkin hingga melewati batas kepala yang akhirnya Erwin tangkap dengan begitu tangkas. _Touchdown_ , seru laki-laki pirang itu lantang. Sadar keadaan lapangan tidak terlalu ramai saat Rabu siang dan kalau pun sebaliknya, Erwin tidak terlalu peduli. Nile bilang orang populer itu bebas melakukan apa saja, bebas bertingkah aneh asal tidak memalukan, bebas berkata selama masih dalam batas wajar, bahkan sampai bebas untuk membuli siapa pun. Intinya, Erwin Smith bebas melakukan apa saja. Erwin membalas dengan tawa kecil, kau terlalu berlebihan Nile, katanya. Terutama bagian membuli orang yang tidak bersalah, ia pikir itu terlalu konyol untuk dilakukan.

Dan ketika Mike mengungkit soal pesta dansa itu, sedikitnya Erwin bisa menduga apa yang akan dikatakan Nile. _Yeah, orang populer bebas mengajak siapa pun_. _Erwin Smith bebas!_

"Ada yang menantikan, eh," kelakar Erwin, balik melempar sejauh yang bisa ia lakukan. Mike mengambil langkah mundur, kepala menengadah dan kedua lengan terangkat sebagai ancang-ancang.

"Mungkin," _hap,_ tertangkap. "Kalau sudah tahu siapa pasanganku nanti,"

"Marie?"

Cibiran kecil. "Biarkan Nile saja yang beraksi. Atau kau, Tuan Smith?"

"Lihat saja nanti." Bibirnya mengulas senyum jenaka. "Omong-omong, aku tidak tahu siapa yang akan menjadi pasanganmu nanti, sama sekali tidak terbayang."

" _Dammit_." Bola menabrak dada Erwin cukup keras, untung saja kuat. "Mau bertaruh?"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Hanya bercanda, hanya bercanda," kedua lengan diangkatnya pasrah, Erwin menyerah soal ini. "Kau bisa mengatakan hal yang sama padaku, Mike."

"Oh?" Alis terangkat curiga.

"Yah, sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu menantikan pesta dansa itu. _Well,_ kau tahu sendiri, tidak tertarik,"

"Pesta dansanya... atau gadis-gadisnya?"

"Anggap saja dua-duanya,"

Mike bersiul kecil. "Kalau seantero kampus mendengar, aku berani bertaruh mereka akan kecewa."

Mendengarnya, Erwin tak bisa untuk tidak terkekeh. Seperti mengejek, tapi lebih ke arah geli. "Siapa aku?" tanyanya, "sampai harus membuat mereka kecewa."

"Kapten Erwin Smith!" Mike merentangkan lengan lebar-lebar, Erwin gatal ingin menjejalkan _rugby_ ke dalam mulutnya dan sengaja absen dari lemparan, mengingat tutut arlojinya berbunyi selama dua detik dan kelasnya sebentar lagi tiba.

Soal pembicaraan pesta dansa tadi, Erwin tidak berdusta. Teringat akan pesta dansa pertamanya karena dies natalis kampus yang keseratus; berbondong-bondong lirikan genit gadis, berpuluh-puluh lembaran surat dalam loker, bahkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan monoton yang diarahkan setiap kawannya. Ia tidak pernah berpikir kalau pesta dansa adalah momen yang berharga. Tentang perasaan yang terbalas atau ciuman pertama. Tentang korsase dan neon berhias rangkaian bunga di sebuah gazebo kayu kecil. Erwin rasa itu memang romantis, tapi tak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya kalau ia berdiri di sana, berbagi mesra satu sama lain.

Selintas memori mengenai seorang gadis Asia bernama Rico memasuki benaknya. Dia gadis yang menarik, anggota klub pemandu sorak, tampak yakin ketika frasa suka atau tertarik bahkan sepasang kekasih dari bibir kecil bergincu miliknya terucap dengan lancar. Erwin tidak ingin menyakiti, tapi kebenaran lebih baik dikatakan. Kalau bukan karena Nanaba—salah satu anggotanya—lewat dan berkata kalau laki-laki itu menyukainya (semoga saja), Erwin tidak yakin menenangkan seorang gadis yang menangis menjadi ahlinya. Mike bilang itu jahat sekaligus konyol, Erwin tidak menyangkal. Dua minggu kemudian, Rico dan Nanaba berkencan. _Bravo_ , setidaknya ia pernah menjadi cupid dalam hubungan orang lain.

Erwin berdeham kecil, tenggorokannya mendadak kering. Setiap kali pesta dansa digelar, ia ingin waktu berjalan sepuluh kali lebih cepat.

"Erwin," Mike berhasil menembus pikirannya. "Sepertinya aku tahu akan mengajak siapa."

Tepat sebelum Erwin bertanya, suara nyaring Hange menggema keras.

 **...ooOOOoo...**

Levi sengaja melewatkan jam makan siang ketika ia bertemu Farlan dan lupa akan waktu. Farlan Church, kali terakhir Levi bertukar sapa dengan pemuda itu saat Farlan pergi _tour_ bersama rombongan _band_ -nya. Tidak heran memang, mengingat Farlan menjadi salah satu penghuni jurusan seni musik yang berhasil mengeluarkan album perdananya selama masa kuliah sedang berlangsung.

Farlan bercerita kalau ia sempat bertemu Isabel di belahan kota California. Gadis itu tumbuh dengan baik semenjak pindah dan tak lagi menjadi tetangga mereka. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup, Levi rasa. Mendengar keadaan Isabel baik-baik saja dan, _mungkin_ , memiliki kehidupan yang lebih layak.

Yang Levi tahu, orang tua Isabel memutuskan berpisah dan gadis itu memilih hidup bersama sang ibu sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan San Fransisco. Levi tak perlu lagi bertanya-tanya soal luka kering yang kerap kali menghiasi lengan gadis itu. Meski sudah tiga tahun lamanya berlalu, paranoid itu terkadang menghantui.

Ketika Farlan bertanya mengenai hari-harinya, Levi hanya mengedikkan bahu tak acuh. Tak ada yang menarik, kilahnya enggan, semuanya berjalan sebagaimana mestinya. Farlan tertawa geli, lain kali ia akan bertanya kepada Eld saja. Atau mungkin Hange dan juga Petra.

"Bagaimana dengan Kenny?"

Gerakan Levi terhenti, jari menggantung spontan dan ia tidak jadi menekan tombol _vending machine_ ; satu detik sebelum sekaleng soda jatuh membentur wadah di bawahnya.

Levi berdeham. "Kenapa tiba-tiba,"

"Apanya?"

"Bertanya tentang Kenny," sahut Levi kelewat cepat, lantas menekan beberapa tombol sampai bunyi klontang terdengar nyaring. "Dia baik-baik saja, menurutku. Makan tiga kali sehari, pulang di bawah jam tiga pagi, _well_ kalau mau, dan kulkas tidak terlalu dipenuhi botol bir," suaranya sengaja mengecil saat berkata, "sepertinya."

Ujung alis Farlan saling bertaut, tapi bibirnya memilih bungkam. Levi juga tidak menjelaskan lebih jauh. Sibuk meraih kaleng soda dari dalam mesin, membuka sampai suara _ctak_ terdengar, lalu meraupnya dalam sekali tegukan. Perutnya merengek minta diisi dan ia mengonsumsi soda. Cerdas sekali, apa yang akan dikatakan Isabel kalau gadis itu tahu?

" _Well_ , lupakan Kenny. Sekarang Levi, kau pasti sudah mendengar soal pesta dansa—"

Tepat pada saat itu, kumpulan pemain _rugby_ berjalan di sepanjang taman kampus menuju lapangan dan Levi merasa suara Farlan semakin mengecil, samar perlahan-lahan. Ia tahu bukan karena seragam khas mereka, atau karena salah satu di antaranya membawa bola sembari melemparnya secara asal. Bukan juga karena Levi tahu di antaranya berdiri Erwin yang tertawa, saling memukul kecil dengan rekan anggotanya, dan terbahak ketika mereka melontarkan lelucon. Mungkin karena keberisikan yang mereka buat, Levi berasumsi. Klub _rugby_ memang selalu terlihat mencolok. Kebanggaan kampus, sudah biasa.

Levi tidak tahu apa yang menariknya sampai ia mencari sosok Erwin, diam-diam mengagumi bagaimana punggung dan bahu tegap itu memikul tanggung jawab sebagai seorang kapten. Erwin sepertinya sadar, detik di mana laki-laki pirang itu menoleh yang sesaat setelahnya, Levi menemukan mata birunya.

Jika Mouncy Barbour berkata biarkan birunya langit bertemu biru laut dan seluruhnya adalah biru untuk sebuah waktu, maka biarkan Levi terseret ke dalamnya semakin jauh; tenggelam semakin dalam. Ia tidak akan menjelaskan bagaimana biru seorang Erwin Smith layaknya filosofi warna yang pernah dijelaskan Profesor Pixis; penuh kiasan dan ungkapan. Ini adalah biru dari Erwin Smith. Biru matanya yang dalam.

Erwin yang pertama kali memutus jeda, Levi mengenal senyum khas itu. Lebih mendekati cengiran ketika sepasang birunya mengecil dan membentuk lengkung tipis. Sebentar saja, tidak terhitung sekon bahkan jeda agar Levi bisa membalasnya. Fokus Erwin cepat teralihkan saat Mike melingkarkan lengan di sekeliling bahunya dan kembali berkelakar. Toh, kalau pun ada kesempatan, Levi tidak tahu harus memberinya senyum seperti apa. Hange bilang senyumnya terkadang mengerikan, dan Levi terlalu malas kalau harus melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri di cermin.

"... jadi, bagaimana?" Farlan menepuk punggungnya, Levi tersentak kecil. "Sudah menemukan pasangan?"

Oh, ia bahkan tidak tahu Farlan membicarakan apa. "Entahlah, lihat saja nanti."

"Hah?"

Levi mengedik, sejurus kemudian meraih koin sen dari saku _hoodie_ dan sengaja diluncurkan ke dalam mesin otomatis.

Farlan mengangkat alis. "Kau yakin mau minum dua soda sekaligus?"

 **...ooOOOoo...**

Malam setelah latihan usai, Mike protes tidak jelas karena tidak membelikannya kaleng soda yang sama. Atau kalau boleh mentraktir seluruh anggotanya. Erwin mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti. Apanya yang soda dan apanya yang baru saja dibeli. Seingatnya, ia menghabiskan waktu seharian di lapangan. Kalau pun soal minuman, _tumbler_ selalu berada di dalam tas

Pembelaannya itu tak mempan saat Erwin mendapati sekaleng soda tidak jauh dari tas olahraga miliknya, tersimpan dengan bisu. Separuhnya tertimbun handuk, separuhnya lagi bertetes bulir jatuh dan bergabung dengan genangan kecil di bawahnya. Sudah lama diletakkan di sana. Tanpa pesan kecil, tanpa identitas, tanpa tahu siapa yang sengaja menyimpan.

Bukan Erwin namanya kalau tidak teliti; katanya ia bisa sangat kritis, tapi juga humoris di saat bersamaan. Ia lekas mendelik jauh ke arah bangku tribun, menemukan langkah kecil dan pelan pada anak tangga teratas. Erwin tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas karena penerangan minim di tempatnya berdiri. Namun, ia cukup mengenal figur dan _hoodie_ yang sempat terlihat. Yah, mungkin Erwin bisa memastikan besok.

Ketika Mike meminta seteguk kaleng sodanya, Erwin menolak.

 **...ooOOOoo...**

"Levi! Jangan lupa helm!"

Erwin menarik sikunya dengan gesit, saat-saat di mana Levi kehilangan fokus begitu melewati tikungan lorong dan pada saat yang sama pula, Hange memanggilnya. Itu adalah momen yang klise; bagaimana ia tak sadar kemunculan orang lain dari arah berlawan, tabrakan kecil, keseimbangan tubuh yang limbung dan gerak lincah Erwin seakan-akan menangkap bola. Keberuntungan Levi ada dua saat itu. Pertama, ia tidak jatuh. Kedua, tongkat _lacrosse_ di tangannya tidak menghantam kepala Erwin.

" _Easy_ , _mate_ ," bisik Erwin sambil nyengir, binar matanya mengerling jenaka. Ia mengamati Levi dari atas sampai bawah, lalu kembali membalas dua iris abu di depannya. "Pertandingan?"

"Antar kelas, salah satu mata kuliah yang kuambil dan bisa kau lepaskan tanganku? Pertandingannya sebentar lagi, Smith."

"Oh," Erwin menuruti, "sori, aku tidak sadar. Kau kelihatan gugup, Levi."

"Jangan bercanda, aku hanya sedang buru-buru," Levi mencibir kecil. Hange sudah berada di belakangnya dan menyerahkan helm. Tidak lupa tertawa dan berkata akan sangat lucu kalau Erwin tidak lekas menarik sikunya dan bokong mencium lantai lebih dulu. Levi gemas ingin mengayunkan tongkatnya telak ke kepala kacamata itu.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan. Hange, jangan berteriak memalukan nanti,"

"Astaga, jahatnya." Hange mendesah dramatis. "Padahal aku ada untuk menyemangatimu, Levi."

"Aku tidak protes soal yang itu, asal jangan membuat malu."

"Levi,"

Erwin memanggil, yang dipanggil berdecak, tapi tetap menoleh. "Apa lagi,"

Senyum Erwin berubah, kali ini lebih hangat. "Terimakasih untuk kaleng sodanya dan _good luck_."

 **...ooOOOoo...**

Dua puluh lima menit sejak peluit menjerit, kedudukan unggul di pihak lawan; terpaut selisih satu angka.

Erwin tak ubahnya suporter pembela tim kawan; gugup di waktu bola mendekati gawang, gemas setengah mati begitu lawan mencetak angka, berteriak secara tak sadar untuk terus maju, bahkan nyaris melempar benda apa pun yang kebetulan terjangkau tangannya. Lain lagi soal ibu-ibu yang terlalu semangat demi anaknya, Erwin agak sedikit sebal kenapa tim lawan senang sekali melawan dengan cara kuli. Menabrakkan diri dengan sengaja dan menjadikannya alibi secara tidak sengaja. Terlebih, Levi yang jadi incaran di sini. Hei, itu tidak adil.

"Leviiiii!" Lengkingan Hange masih kurang, nyaris teredam sorakan di sekeliling mereka.

Lima menit terakhir, skor belum berubah. Erwin semakin ketar-ketir di tempat. Ia seakan berada di pertandingannya sendiri, teringat akan detik-detik terakhir sebelum _touchdown_ terjadi. Erwin tidak berharap lebih, cukup satu gol lagi dan Levi menang. Cukup satu perlawanan sampai peluit berakhir pertandingan kembali menjerit.

Jarum di arlojinya menghitung mundur, tiga puluh detik. Dua puluh. Lima belas. Sepuluh, lima—

Levi berlari secepat mungkin, bola terperangkap dalam jaring-jaring, punggung nomor sepuluh berusaha menghalanginya tepat setelah ia mengayunkan tongkat secepat dan sekuat yang bisa lengannya lakukan—

Detik terakhir, bola melambung tinggi lalu melesat, setelah itu masuk.

Erwin spontan berdiri, namun suaranya tercekat ketika punggung nomor sepuluh menimpa tubuh Levi tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

 **...ooOOOoo...**

"Yakin tidak apa-apa?"

"Percaya padaku, semuanya berada di atas persentase sembilan puluh persen, Smith,"

"Lalu sepuluh persennya, bagaimana?"

"Paling hanya pegal-pegal nanti malam,"

" _Hanya_? Levi, seharusnya kau tidak boleh—"

"Erwin."

Bola mata biru mengerjap kaget, sekali, dua kali, lalu senyum lebar terbit. "Nama itu lebih pas kalau kau ucapkan. Smith terlalu aneh untukku, kecuali dosen."

Dengusan dari Levi lolos, ia sengaja melebarkan langkah meski pada akhirnya, Erwin selalu dapat menyeimbangi. Atau mungkin melebihi, cukup menjelaskan kalau terkadang Levi tidak terlalu suka orang berbadan tinggi.

Jembatan yang mereka lewati tidak sepi, tapi tidak juga dikatakan ramai. Levi mencibir ketika daun-daun mapel menimbun sebagian kakinya, berserakan di mana-mana dan tertendang tak tentu arah. Tiga puluh menit yang lalu, Erwin bersikukuh ingin mengantar pulang walaupun Levi sama-sama keras kepala saat menolak. Apa-apaan, kilahnya ketus, seperti perawan saja. Tapi, yah, balasan Erwin memang selalu bisa terkesan cerdik dan Levi terpaksa dibuat bungkam. Setidaknya ia bisa menolak tegas saat pemuda pirang itu menawarkan diri untuk membawa tongkat _lacrosse_ -nya. Levi sadar ia tidak setinggi Erwin, tapi membawa tas besar di punggung bukanlah masalah.

"Aku tidak tahu kau bermain _lacrosse_ ," kata Erwin tiba-tiba, topiknya beralih dengan cepat.

"Semua orang pernah bermain. Termasuk kau, mungkin."

"Bukan itu maksudku," Erwin menggeleng, "gayamu tadi tidak seperti orang yang pertama kali bermain _lacrosse_ , Levi. Kau pikir bisa mengelabui mataku?"

O-oh, Levi lupa kalau ia sedang berhadapan dengan seseorang yang lebih berpengalaman di tengah lapangan.

"Ibuku pemain _lacrosse_ , dulu. Semasa kuliah dan menang di beberapa pertandingan besar, _well_ anggap saja darah bermainnya mengalir di nadiku. Sejak umur tujuh tahun, aku sudah diajari cara melempar bola dengan benda ini," tas tinggi ditunjuk tak acuh, Erwin mengangguk paham. "Tapi saat SMA, aku berhenti."

Erwin tidak bertanya dan Levi membiarkan. Terkadang, ada masa di mana diam untuk menjelaskan segalanya. Erwin menangkap nada peringatan dari cara bagaimana Levi bercerita, terbersit sendu dan sorot menerawang, dan Erwin mengerti. Ia pernah berada dalam situasi seperti ini sebelumnya, dulu, masa-masa di mana senyum terakhir ibunda dan kilatan singkat yang sempat terlintas di mata ayahnya. Lucu sekali, padahal ia berusaha tidak ingin mengingat tetapi kilasnya bersikukuh untuk tetap mampir.

"Sepertinya klub _lacrosse_ akan sangat beruntung kalau kau ada di sana," jadi Erwin mulai memecah hening, "kenapa tidak coba saja?"

Levi mendengus kecil. "Aku pernah mendengar pertanyaan itu sebelumnya,"

"Lalu?"

"Maaf membuatmu kecewa, tapi jawabannya tetap sama. Tidak."

Cukup maklum dan tidak perlu bertanya jauh. "Sayang sekali, ya."

Tidak ada yang menghitung langkah, tidak pula menghitung jarak. Erwin mendapati kesan minimimalis tetapi hangat ketika Levi menghentikan langkah di depan rumah tanpa pagar. Ada jalan setapak bebatuan kecil, segerombolan guguran bunga _ivy_ yang berjajar di setiap sisinya, dan bentuk rumah sama persis begitu Erwin memandang sekitar. Kesannya _happy family_ sekali, Erwin tidak tahu apakah dalam diri Levi terdapat hal yang sama meski akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tidak mencari tahu.

"Jangan lupa Sabtu nanti." Pesan Erwin singkat, tepat sebelum Levi menghilang di balik pintu.

"Aku usahakan," Levi berdeham kecil. "Trims untuk hari ini."

" _Anytime_ , istirahat yang cukup, Levi."

 **...ooOOOoo...**

Nyatanya, di hari yang Erwin janjikan, Levi diburu panik.

Ia dengan senang hati menyiapkan serentetan kalimat maki yang akan diluncurkan kapan saja, siap diteriakkan sebebas mungkin, atau bahkan dikatakan langsung di depan pak tua dosen filsafatnya yang dengan baik hati memberikan jam tambahan tanpa konfirmasi. Levi bukan tipikal orang pembenci jam tambahan, tapi ia tidak suka dengan berita mendadak pak tua itu. Pasalnya, jam tambahan itu jatuh di hari pertandingan Erwin, hari di mana ia seharusnya berada di antara penonton, merasakan tegang dan harap-cemas demi kemenangan. Hari saat—

Tunggu, Levi menggeleng pelan, langkah yang semulanya cepat perlahan melambat. Apa Erwin Smith sebegitu mengharapkan kedatangannya?

Lagi-lagi ia menggeleng, Levi ragu.

Ayolah, pemuda pirang yang dibicarakannya ini Erwin Smith. Kapten _rugby_ seantero kampus. Yang Levi pikir, mungkin _playboy_ kelas kapal pesiar. Siapa yang tidak mengenal dan siapa yang tidak ingin menjadi orang yang diperhatikan oleh Erwin Smith, Levi merasa dunia berjalan layaknya naskah roman picisan.

 _Dear,_ menggelikan sekali.

Petra bilang ia bukanlah tipe lelaki melankolis, Levi yakin akan hal itu.

"Yaah, lagi-lagi Smith yang mendapatkan Marie. Raja dan ratu pesta dansa tahun ini, eh?"

Langkahnya memang berhenti di anak tangga teratas bangku tribun, tetapi gendang telinganya bergerak jeli.

"Ada _voting_ pun rasanya percuma saja, haha."

"Apa ini, kau iri? Astaga,"

"Mengaca sana, _shithead_. Siapa yang tidak akan iri dengan pirang Smith itu,"

"Termasuk kau?"

"Kecuali aku."

" _Meh._ "

Percakapan kecil itu tidak bohong, tidak juga dibuat-buat. Levi tidak merasa dirinya mematung atau mendapati tubuhnya tertegun dalam beberapa saat. Ia mendengar peluit berteriak nyaring, detik nol yang berubah dan pertandingan selesai, termasuk sorakan keras penonton bahkan para pemain. Kemenangan mutlak untuk tim Erwin,untuk sang kapten, untuk kampusnya. Ketika Levi berpijak, entah sadar atau tidak, di antara pertengahan anak tangga dan sisi kanan juga kiri yang berisik, ia melihat Erwin. Berusaha mempertahankan keseimbangan begitu anggota tim melompat ke arahnya, saling melingkarkan lengan di bahu, dan tertawa sekeras mungkin.

Erwin melepaskan diri beberapa detik kemudian, tidak lama, tepat saat pemuda itu berlari kecil ke arah sisi lapangan, menyalami pelatihnya dengan rasa bangga; demi Tuhan, Levi melihatnya dengan jelas, sorot mata itu, juga cengiran khas tersebut. Kemudian, jari-jari lentik menarik lengan Erwin, begitu lembut dan perlahan-lahan. Begitu penuh makna dari seorang Marie, segaris senyum simpul dan gesturnya yang memikat.

Seperti yang dua orang sebelumnya katakan, calon raja dan ratu pesta dansa, eh? Levi cukup tahu. Ia cukup mengangguk kecil saja ketika akhirnya mata mereka bertemu; biru dan abu; memberikan senyum simpul juga anggukan kecil, lantas berbalik dan meniti anak tangga dan segera keluar dari keributan ini.

Levi cukup tahu dan ia tidak merasakan apa pun untuk menjelaskannya.

 **...ooOOOoo...**

"Yah, cukup kecewa juga Levi Arckeman tidak ada di sana."

Koin sen meluncur begitu mulus, menunggu waktu yang tepat sampai Erwin menekan dua tombol berturut-turut dan kelontang nyaring terdengar sebelum kaleng soda jatuh membentur wadah. Percuma rasanya ia menoleh karena toh, Erwin tahu Levi mendelik ke arahnya. Jarak mereka hanya terpaut satu meter setengah, mengikuti jarak sepasang _vending machine_ yang berdiri.

"Aku hampir saja kalah, lho,"

Bola mata Levi berotasi malas, lingkar jemari di sekitar kaleng pocari tak mengerat, tapi bibirnya enggan menyentuh lengkung ujung kaleng. Ia mengalihkan rasa canggung itu ketika mendapati kaleng kosong yang tergeletak di samping tong sampah, yang lekas diambil, lalu melemparnya tepat ke dalam.

"Tidak perlu ada alasan," lanjut Erwin, "aku hanya ingin kau datang, Levi."

Kapten besar ini, astaga.

"Memang tidak ada alasan, Smith." Levi mendesah pelan, otaknya seolah spontan merangkai hal sebaliknya. "Kau bukan siapa-siapa bagiku, dan aku bukan siapa-siapa bagimu. Simpel."

Levi berhasil menarik hening, menarik canggung yang mampir tanpa permisi. Erwin mungkin bisu, rasa penasaran Levi muncul, menunggu sekon-sekon kecil sampai Erwin berdecak dan lekas mendekati Levi sebelum kemudian meraih kedua bahu pemuda itu untuk menghadap langsung.

Biru muda Erwin berkilat aneh, Levi tidak mengerti maksudnya.

"Sekarang coba ganti, bagaimana kalau sebaliknya?"

"Hah?"

Erwin menggeleng, berusaha mengubah formasi kalimatnya. "Bagaimana kalau aku menjadi siapa-siapa bagimu, Levi?"

Lengan Erwin ditepis; tidak pelan, tidak juga keras. "Bicaramu aneh."

"Tapi aku serius,"

"Dan aku tidak mengerti,"

"Kau memang tidak mengerti atau pura-pura tidak mengerti?"

"Smith—"

"Levi, coba dengarkan aku—"

"Erwin!"

Interupsi kecil, dan Levi bisa mendengar Erwin bergumam tidak jelas, berdecak, mencibir, lalu berbalik saat ia sadar Mike berlari mendekat.

"Ada apa?"

Mike mengulas cengiran penuh makna. "Marie mencarimu."

 _Oh, dear._

 **...ooOOOoo...**

Minggu paginya dimulai saat Kenny membuat masalah, lagi.

Ketika Levi memutuskan berkunjung ke lapang kampus (dengan seribu satu cara ia mencari jalan masuk; memanjat pagar belakang gerbang, misal. Untung saja tidak sampai merobek ujung jaket merah marunnya) dan menghabiskan waktu bersama bola yang menggelinding juga ayunan tongkat _lacrosse_ , dan ya seorang diri, ia bertemu Hange. Tidak sendirian, tapi bersama seseorang yang Levi tahu meski ia tidak mengenalnya terlalu dekat.

"Levi, ya?" tanya Mike, sesaat setelah pemuda itu mengeluarkan bola _rugby_ dan melemparnya telak saat Levi tak menggenggam tongkat. "Erwin sering cerita tentangmu,"

"Oh," Levi tidak tahu mana yang lebih mengejutkan, pernyataan Mike atau jawabannya sendiri?

"Mengejutkan, eh?"

Deheman pelan. "Mungkin."

Sebelah alis Mike terangkat heran, tapi ia tidak menanggapi terlalu jauh dan tersenyum geli. Levi kembali melemparkan bola, Mike menangkap dengan gesit, nyaris kehilangan konsentrasi begitu Hange bersorak riang.

"Percaya padaku, Erwin sedang kebingungan memilih tuksedo untuk pesta dansa besok," tawa Hange membahana, tangannya menepuk bahu Levi berulang kali.

"Aku angkat tangan soal itu,"

"Ayolah, Mike. Kau sendiri bagaimana? Menemukan tuksedo yang cocok?"

"Kau sudah bertanya hal itu dari kemarin, Nona Zoe. Dan, itu rahasia."

Hange mencibir. "Itu menyebalkan."

"Aku tidak meminta pendapatmu," kilah Mike, Hange protes dan ia mengabaikan. "Jadi, Levi, bagaimana denganmu?"

Levi mengangkat alis.

"Pesta dansanya," tambah Mike, "maaf kalau aku lancang soal ini, tapi kau siap untuk besok?"

Ia teringat tentang betapa malasnya menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk berdiri di lantai licin penuh gemerlap lampu warna, mengenakan tuksedo yang terkadang mencekik lehernya, tentang musik berdentum pelan dan bertambah tak menentu di penghujung malam, bahkan khalayak dengan solek yang khas atau gincu tebal. Levi pikir itu bukan dunianya, ia bahkan tidak terlalu peduli untuk menghadiri atau tidak.

Namun kilasan mengenai rengekan Hange yang membuatnya jengkel dan satu ketidaksengajaan kecilnya karena Petra pernah menyinggung soal pesta dansa dan semacamnya, sampai ajakan pergi bersama itu terlontar, Levi jelas tidak bisa mundur begitu saja. Lagi pula, ia dan Petra hanya berteman. Gadis itu bahkan berkata kalau awalnya ia tidak akan datang jika Levi tidak menawarkan. _Well_ , itu sepadan. Di rumah pun akan jadi percuma kalau Kenny berulah lagi.

Jadi, Levi rasa semuanya akan jadi baik-baik saja.

"Begitu, ya," tanggapan Mike tidak berlebihan, Levi tidak paham dengan senyum pemuda itu. "Senang mendengarnya kau bakal datang. Erwin juga, sepertinya."

Kening Levi berkerut samar, suaranya tertekan saat Hanji berujar. "Oh, Erwin! Bagaimana dengannya? Dia tidak mungkin tidak datang, bukan?" Kekehnya jenaka. Mike sempat menekan kening Hange dengan gemas.

"Aku bisa menjamin Marie sedang menghabiskan waktunya di tempat _spa_ , Hange."

Itu adalah awal dari percakapan panjang dan Levi sudah tak lagi mendengarkan.

 **...ooOOOoo...**

Jika Levi bisa lebih berterus terang dan mengatakannya secara gamblang, Petra Ral mungkin dapat tersipu.

Aneh juga ia yang tidak biasa memuji seseorang dengan langsung, tiba-tiba memikirkan hal kecil seperti ini. Tapi Petra tampak begitu cantik malam ini, memesona dengan caranya sendiri saat Levi mengamati. _Dress_ _bell_ selutut berenda di sekitar dada, warna _peach_ yang bersemu, _flat shoes_ senada, termasuk hiasan simpel imitasi krisan di rambutnya yang bergelung. Levi lega tidak salah memilih korsase yang berhasil ia sematkan di pergelangan tangan kanan gadis itu.

Oh, ia bukan laki-laki yang romantis. Menghargai seorang wanita di saat pesta dansa tidak ada salahnya. Dan berterima kasihlah kepada Farlan. Tanpa kawan satunya itu, Levi tidak yakin harus memakai tuksedo seperti apa malam ini. Sedikit kebesaran, tapi tidak membuatnya tenggelam. Semoga saja Hange tidak protes yang aneh-aneh soal pakaiannya.

Acara pesta dansa di kampusnya memang selalu dinantikan. Begitu si penjaga tamu yakin nama Levi dan Petra tercatat dalam daftar undangan, ia langsung dihadapkan dengan gedung gimansium yang disulap sedemikian elegannya. Begitu apik dan meninggalkan kesan yang manis. Meski Levi sempat menduga-duga situasi mewah yang terjadi saat dimulai pesta tidak akan sama begitu menuju akhir. Tinggal menunggu seorang disjoki datang dan segalanya pecah. _Yeah,_ Levi paham sekali masa muda itu bagaimana.

Hange Zoe yang pertama kali Levi lihat, kali ini benar-benar terlihat seperti wanita pada umumnya. Potongan _dress_ dan warna _vermillion_ yang tidak terlalu dipaksakan, sepasang sepatu hak lima sentimeter, korsase simpel tapi menarik, dan semua itu terlihat sangat mencerminkan diri seorang Hange Zoe. Dasi yang terselip di balik tuksedo Mike senada dengan warna gaun Hange, Levi memberikan nilai delapan koma lima untuk mereka.

Erwin muncul beberapa menit kemudian. Eksistensinya bak seorang pangeran, kurang dari enam puluh detik menjadi pusat perhatian ketika akhirnya dia dan Marie memasuki lantai dansa. Seseorang bersiul sambil meneriakkan soal raja dan ratu pesta dansa, Erwin tidak terlalu menanggapi walaupun agak kontradiksi saat kedua pipi Marie merona malu. Astaga, mereka memang pasangan yang sempurna. Bahkan perbedaan tinggi mereka pun terlihat sangat—

 _—dear_ , Levi tidak sadar Petra sudah memanggilnya berulang kali.

 **...ooOOOoo...**

 _The second waltz_ , Dmitri Shostakovich, pada detik kesepuluh saat Levi meraih pinggang Petra dan kembali melakukan gerakan seirama.

Ia sebenarnya tidak ingin bermain fokus, tapi Erwin Smith begitu lihai dalam permainan.

Levi tidak ingin menghitung, tapi ia tetap melakukannya tanpa sadar.

Iris biru muda, kerlingan jenaka, cengiran jail, gestikulasi yang minim meski berhasil dilirik, ujung lancip pantofel yang tak sengaja bersentuh kala pijakan dansa memaksa untuk bertemu.

Sialan, tatapan Erwin menusuk dan menelanjangi.

 **...ooOOOoo...**

"Yakin tidak mau kembali? Pesta dansanya masih berlangsung, lho."

Jarum jam di angka sebelas dan enam, nyaris mendekti tengah malam— _teng._ Petra pamit lebih dulu karena kebetulan mobil ayahnya lewat (tidak termasuk sifat _daughter complex_ -nya) dan mengucapkan terima kasih untuk malam pesta dansa dan menjadi pendamping dalam satu hari. Itu bukan apa-apa, jawab Levi saat itu, sedikit mengangguk kikuk begitu ayah Petra mendeliknya tajam. Putrimu baik-baik saja, _Sir_ —demi Tuhan, kalau bukan tata krama Levi ingin mengatakannya sejelas mungkin.

Entah apa yang merasukinya, niat pulang lenyap dalam sekejap ketika Erwin sudah menunggunya di pintu pertama kali Levi masuk. Berdiri dengan sok elegan dan kedua lengan bersilang defensif di depan dada.

Dan senyum itu tidak pudar, tidak juga menaruh tatapan tajam ke arahnya.

Mungkin jalan-jalan malam di sepanjang koridor kampus tidak ada salahnya, kata Erwin, memberikan isyarat kecil dan Levi mengikuti tanpa bertanya lebih.

"Kau yang harusnya kembali, Smith. Pengumuman raja dan ratu pesta dansa pasti sudah dimulai, yakin tidak ingin mengambil mahkotanya?"

Erwin terkekeh renyah, renyah sekali. "Tidak usah, mahkota tidak memengaruhi nilai akademik. Gelar seperti itu juga sama sekali tidak membantu,"

"Marie pasti mencarimu."

"Ah, aku pastikan Nile jauh lebih hebat dalam hal itu,"

"Soal mahkota, kau bisa terkenal,"

"Aku sudah mendapatkan gelarnya,"

"Sombong."

"Kenyataan." Bahu Erwin berkedik tak acuh. "Tapi aku tidak peduli. Mungkin terbantu karena aku kapten? _Well,_ apa pun itu." Ia memandang sekeliling, tanpa sadar langkahnya membawa ke arah ruang loker.

"Omong-omong, aku akan mencoba seleksi musim depan."

Alis Erwin terangkat. "Seleksi?"

"Menjadi tim _lacrosse_ ," sahut Levi, kalem. "Terlambat satu tahun, tapi mencoba tidak ada salahnya."

Apa itu termasuk berita yang mengejutkan? Levi rasa tidak. Namun dari cara bagaimana ketuk sepatu Erwin berhenti menggema dan Levi refleks mengikuti, ia tidak tahu harus menamakan ekspresi Erwin saat ini apa. Levi sendiri tidak paham mengapa pernyataan itu meluncur begitu saja, terlebih karena ia berada di hadapan seorang Erwin Smith. Barangkali ia ingin Erwin menjadi orang yang pertama kali tahu keputusannya soal tim _lacrosse,_ jauh dari klub literatur yang selama ini Hange rekomendasikan. Erwin yang pertama kali tahu. Bukan Farlan, bukan juga Isabel.

"Kau benar, tidak ada salahnya mencoba. Itu bagus, Levi." Sorot mata Erwin meneduh, lagi-lagi stok senyumnya tak berkurang. Ia merogoh saku tuksedo bagian atas, menarik hati-hati potongan anyelir putih yang berbentuk kolase unik namun tidak terkesan manis atau feminim. Tidak ada renda dan manik-manik mungil. Bahkan kesannya agak konyol ketika salah satu sisinya terkait tongkat _lacrosse_ mini berwarna perak.

"Kau," Levi mengernyit, "tidak memberikan benda itu—"

"Untuk Marie sudah aku berikan," potong Erwin, paham arah pertanyaannya, "korsase yang ini khusus."

"Oh,"

"Soal tim _lacrosse_ tadi, aku boleh datang jadi siapa-siapamu, 'kan?" Kening Levi berkerut lebih dalam, Erwin buru-buru menambahkan. "Terus terang saja, sedikit masih kesal kenapa kau tidak datang ke hari pertandinganku. Apalagi sampai bilang kalau aku ini, atau kau, bukan siapa pun di antara kita," Erwin mengerjap bingung, "Astaga, apa kata-kataku menggelikan?"

Levi nyaris mendengus, tapi hampir juga tertawa. "Pikirkan sendiri jawabannya, Smith."

Erwin meringis kecil. "Duh, kau masih saja memanggilku dengan nama—Levi, kenapa kau berjalan semakin mundur?"

"Kau yang terus mendekat, dasar bodoh,"

"Apa itu salah?"

Erwin sengaja tidak memberikan waktu bagi Levi untuk menjawab. Ia tahu soal jarak yang menipis, benturan kecil antara punggung Levi dan jejeran loker dingin, protes yang tidak diucapkan secara verbal melainkan dengan gestur. Korsase ini untukmu, bisik Erwin parau, menyelipkan kolase anyelir putih di saku kanan atas tuksedo Levi, membiarkan tongkat _lacrosse_ mininya tergantung bisu. Waktu yang tepat, bukan? Tambahnya, pura-pura tidak mendengar dengusan pemuda itu. Kau terlalu dekat Smith, cibir Levi, tapi Erwin seolah tuli. Alih-alih menarik diri, ia dengan sengaja menunduk kecil, lantas menyentuh bibir Levi dalam satu kecupan singkat. Tiga detik, dan itu cukup.

" _Well,_ apa aku sudah bisa menjadi siapa-siapa bagimu," Erwin menarik diri, ada seringai tipis terpoles lugas.

Levi mencelos, terselip kaget. "Apa itu pertanyaan, atau pernyataan?"

"Nah, itu bebas bagaimana kau menanggapinya _._ "

"Hah?"

Erwin menunduk lagi. Kali ini benar-benar menangkap bibir Levi selama yang napasnya bisa lakukan.

.

Suatu pagi ketika ia bangun, Levi menemukan gulungan kertas kecil yang terselip malu di balik korsase, tergulung rapi di antara tongkat _lacrosse_ mini peraknya dan nyaris tak visibel.

Kertasnya berkata; _aku tidak tahu bisa menyukaimu sebegini besarnya, Ackerman._

* * *

 **end**

* * *

 **a/n :** terimakasih sudah mampir~ XD


End file.
